Wireless docking generally involves the establishment of respective wireless connections between a mobile client and one or more peripherals, to enable those peripherals to be used in conjunction with use of the mobile client. The first time a given mobile client discovers a given wireless docking station, the mobile client may prompt its user to indicate whether use of the wireless docking station is desired. If the user indicates that use of the wireless docking station is desired, the mobile client and the wireless docking station may then undergo a pairing process, according to which they generate certificates for use in authenticating one another.
In some cases, it may be desirable that if the mobile client encounters the wireless docking station on a subsequent occasion, it automatically connects to the wireless docking station, without user input and without the need to repeat the pairing process. In some other cases, such as those in which the wireless docking station is publicly shared, it may be desirable for the wireless docking station to prohibit the automatic establishment of wireless docking connections, and/or to require that the pairing process be performed each time such a connection is established. In conventional systems, no mechanism is defined by which wireless docking stations may communicate such requirements to wireless clients.